Pensamientos (Amourshipping)
by Eviie
Summary: Después de una charla sobre sus antiguas compañeras, Serena piensa si es que Ash cree que su viaje está siendo divertido a su lado. Este one-shot fue escrito antes de que Ash obtenga su segunda medalla en Kalos.
**Hola! Hace mucho que tenía este one-shot escrito y nunca pude publicarlo, así que cabe resaltar que esta historia ocurre antes de que Ash obtuviera su segunda medalla en Kalos.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

No podía evitar sonreír cuando lo veía. Sus ojos marrones que brillaban de emoción cuando tenía una batalla, o cuando hablaba de su equipo (o para la comida); su forma de ser tan vivaz, con energía para cumplir su objetivo y la razón de que esté en Kalos ahora… era simplemente Ash, y yo disfrutaba de su compañía cada instante de este viaje para cumplir su sueño.

Había iniciado mi viaje solo para verlo de nuevo, y ahora ya cumplido eso estoy buscando mi propio rumbo ¿batallas como él o algo más…? No había por qué apresurarse.

Ahora estábamos acampando. Clemont, sacaban la comida, Bonnie jugaba con Dedenne y Ash y yo estábamos cerca de la fogata hablando sobre sus otros viajes por las demás regiones. Estaba atenta a todo… hasta que escuché sobre sus demás compañeras.

Primero habló de una líder especialista en tipo agua, a la que accidentalmente Pikachu chamuscó su bicicleta y razón por la cual ella le siguió por Kanto y Johto. No soy boba y sé que eso era una simple excusa. Me contó diversas cosas de ella e incluso me mostró la "mini-Misty" que le había regalado hace mucho. Yo solo quería que pasara a otra historia ya.

Luego habló de otra chica cuyo apodo era "la princesa de Hoenn". Coordinadora ella, compartía junto a mi "amor de la infancia" un medio listón que también traía consigo. Me comentó además que una vez un Skarmory se la llevó y él fue a rescatarla.

Y yo solo compartía con Ash un recuerdo de la infancia que él, de no ser por mí, habría olvidado por completo.

Continuó ahora hablando de otra coordinadora de cabello azul, cuyo pokémon inicial era raro para mí ya que nunca lo había visto. La relación de estos dos, según el modo en que lo relataba Ash, era más de hermandad… pero no podía dejar de pensar que hasta con ella sus aventuras habían sido más emocionantes.

Finalmente habló de su última acompañante, una aspirante a maestra dragón. Ella… bueno, según Ash siempre se burlaba de él diciéndole "infantil" y eso lo molestaba, sin embargo aprecia su amistad como la de las otras. Me contó sobre una vez que se pelearon y al momento de disculparse él le regaló una flor… ¡una flor! ¿No bastaba con un simple "lo siento"?

Él continuó hablando, pero mi mente estaba en otras cosas.

Cuatro chicas antes que yo. De seguro más bonitas. Ash fácilmente pudo haber tenido algo más que amistad con cualquiera de ellas…

— ¿Serena?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me oyes? — dijo Ash — Ayudemos a Clemont y Bonnie ya.

— Oh… — miré a mis otros dos amigos, quienes nos esperaban con impaciencia. Pero ahora mismo no tenía ganas de hacer algo — Diles… diles que voy ahora mismo, pero primero iré a despejarme un poco; no me siento bien.

Él se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que mejor era estar sola.

Me terminé alejando del grupo dirigiéndome hacia el bosque, recostándome finalmente en uno de los árboles.

Me puse a pensar: era evidente que yo era la más aburrida de sus compañeras… ¡Hola, soy Serena y nunca seguí al chico que me gusta para que arregle mi bicicleta, ni fui secuestrada por un Skarmory, ni cambié mi lugar con una princesa idéntica a mí, y nunca recibí una flor con motivo de disculpas de _él_ …! Tan solo un recuerdo que para Ash no significó nada.

— Calma. Intenta alejar esos pensamientos absurdos… — murmuraba mientras tenía a uno de mis dedos de cada mano apretando mis sienes con mucha delicadeza. Cerré los ojos también.

Cuando logré estar en paz conmigo misma oí algo detrás del arbusto que estaba frente mío. Me asusté e instintivamente busqué la pokebola de Fennekin, pero recordé que la había dejado con el resto del grupo. " _No puede ser..."_ me maldije por ello.

Me paré con cautela, pero al momento de hacer eso el arbusto se movió más y de él salió una criatura de pelaje blanco y rojo. Un Zangoose. Esto no podía empeorar. El pokémon me miraba furioso (eso o así era su cara siempre) y yo solo podía caminar despacio hacia atrás cuando él me perdía de vista por unos segundos.

Al momento de darme cuenta de que pensaba atacarme sentí que una mano tocaba la mía y me arrastraba hacia la oscuridad, o al menos es lo único que vi porque cerré los ojos rogando que el Zangoose no se diera cuenta.

Estaba aterrada y sentí que otra mano me tapaba la boca. Antes de morderle para gritar pude ver mejor a mi "salvador" quien, hablando muy bajito, me dijo: "calladita ¿entendido?" y observamos por un pequeño hueco del arbusto al pokémon que miraba a todos lados confundido por mi desaparición.

Estábamos demasiado cerca y mi cuerpo tembló por un instante. Bajé la vista esperando que Ash no se haya dado cuenta y me ruboricé al notar que la mano que me había tirado hacia nuestro escondite seguía agarrada de la mía.

— Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se vaya y podremos salir.

— Dije que quería estar sola. — solté de repente, esperando no parecer tan cortante.

— Lo sé, pero estuviste mucho tiempo en el bosque y creímos que te habías perdido — siguió mirando por el hueco del arbusto — Hay que dejar de hablar y seguir esperando a que se vaya o a Clemont para que lo espante. No traje a ninguno de mis pokémon.

Asentí.

Sin embargo, las preguntas volvieron a mí. Quería preguntárselo, pero al mismo tiempo el temor de ver su reacción me lo impedía. Luego de meditarlo, entendí que lo mejor era no decir…

— A-Ash… — me miró — Me-me pregun-taba… — estaba muy nerviosa, ¡debía quedarme callada! — ¿Acaso yo… — ¡Serena, cállate! — soy la más aburrida de tus compañeras?

Su mano apretó la mía con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— No sé, bueno… — sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban y deseé nunca habérselo preguntado — Cuando me hablaste de tus otras amigas sentí que con ellas te divertías más que… — _conmigo_ — que te divertías más.

— Ninguna aventura ha sido aburrida para mí — vi sus ojos brillar por un instante — Además, Serena, aún nos faltan recorrer casi toda Kalos y muchas más aventuras por vivir.

— Ajá.

— Y no se por qué, pero presiento que este será el mejor viaje de todos. — sonrió.

Esa sonrisa de nuevo. Lo adoraba, no podía evitarlo. Me hubiera gustado que el tiempo se detuviera allí, con nosotros dos solos mirándonos hasta el fin de los tiempos… pero hay cosas que no se pueden volver realidad, ¿cierto?

Clemont apareció con su Bunnelby ahuyentando al Zangoose salvaje. Ash apartó su mano rápidamente de la mía al verlo. Nos dijo que Bonnie se había quedado con los pokémon a cuidar el campamento y nos mostró el camino de vuelta hacia allá. Se nos adelantó ya que no quería dejar a su hermana mucho tiempo sola.

— Llegó la hora de irnos. — se paró. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo cuando vi que ofrecía su mano para ayudarme. — ¿Vamos, Serena?

Ash tenía razón: aun faltaba mucho por recorrer en este viaje. Quien sabe lo que podría pasar. Tomé su mano, y juntos nos fuimos de nuevo hacia el campamento.

Y esta vez no me soltó.


End file.
